A light emitting diode (LED) lighting system requires a power converter for changing the AC line voltage received from the utility power line to the DC power specific to the LED load circuit. This power converter has many requirements, some of which are small size, simplicity, efficiency, and high power factor. Power factor is a measure of the input impedance of the power converter in this application, with a value of 1.0 being the ideal value produced by a pure resistive load. When the power factor is less than 1.0, the load under consideration draws more input current than a purely resistive load would draw, for the same amount of real power consumed. Many electronic power converters have power factors of 0.7 or less, with some being as poor as 0.4. Regulatory agencies sometimes require a power factor of greater than 0.90. This is to prevent problems with the AC power distribution system being loaded by current flows which do not do useful work.